<Field of the Invention>
The present invention relates to a die for a terminalized electric wire.
<Description of Related Art>
A molding electrode and a terminalized electric wire are known which can easily and assuredly change a core element wire of an electric wire to a terminal (for instance, see Patent Literature 1: JP-A-4-249875).
As shown in FIG. 11A, the molding electrode 501 includes a female die press electrode 503 and a male die press electrode 505. The female die press electrode 503 has an electric wire accommodation groove 511 including an annular groove 507 and a cut out groove 509. In the center of the electric wire accommodation groove 511, a guide pin 513 for bending the electric wire is allowed to integrally stand upright. The male die press electrode 505 has an electric wire pressing protrusion 519 including an annular part 515 and a key shaped part 517. In the center of the annular part 515, an insert hole 521 corresponding to the guide pin 513 is provided. The electric wire pressing protrusion 519 is fitted to the electric wire accommodation groove 511 through a clearance.
As shown in FIG. 11B, core element wires 525 of the electric wire 523 are set in the electric wire accommodation groove 511 of the female die press electrode 503 to press the core element wires 525 by the electric wire pressing protrusion 519 of the male die press electrode 505. At the same time, an electric current is supplied to the female die press electrode 503 and the male die press electrode 505 to electrically conduct the female die press electrode 503 to the male die press electrode 505 and heat the core element wires 525. Thus, a terminalized electric wire 529 shown in FIG. 11C can be obtained in which an annular terminal part 527 is solidified.
[Patent Literature 1] JP-A-4-249875
The core element wires 525 accommodated in the electric wire accommodation groove 511 are configured in an annular conductor which is bent in an annular form. In the annular conductor, an end side of the core element wires 525 is superposed on a root side thereof in a vertical direction so as not to form a clearance. When the clearance is formed, a molten conductor is not sufficiently spread to a terminalized part, so that a shrinkage cavity or an outer shrinkage may be possibly formed in a molded product. However, a superposed configuration part in which the end side of the core element wires 525 is superposed on the root side thereof in the vertical direction has a cross-sectional area along a direction of superposition which is two times as large as that of other part. Accordingly, when opposed contact surfaces of the electric wire accommodation groove 511 or the electric wire pressing protrusion 519 are flat surfaces, a molten conductor (a molten core wire) is pushed out from a die matching part of the female die press electrode 503 and the male die press electrode 505. Thus, the terminalized electric wire 529 is liable to be insufficiently molded due to burrs or projections. Further, the core element wires 525 are wound on the guide pin 513 in the annular groove 507. At this time, between the above-described superposed configuration part and the guide pin 513, a space (a clearance) is formed. When such a clearance is formed, the molten conductor of a part which is naturally to become the annular terminal part 527 enters the clearance. As a result, an influence appears that a strength of the annular terminal part 527 is insufficient (a shortage of thickness) or a contact with a contact surface of a mate side is uneven in the annular terminal part 527. Thus, the terminalized electric wire 529 is also liable to be insufficiently molded.